User talk:ShadowProve13
I'm at lunch XD Piglet98 (talk) 02:03, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Ah, ok ^^" Well my lunch is about to end soon so see you later~ I'll be on chat around 6:30~ Piglet98 (talk) 02:07, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey~ I see you're on wiki XD Piglet98 (talk) 07:13, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Oh ^^" Piglet98 (talk) 07:55, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Yer~ Question is: which chat? XD Piglet98 (talk) 08:03, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Ok XD Piglet98 (talk) 08:09, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey senpai~ I'll be on chat around 3:30-4~ Hope to see you then~ Piglet98 (talk) 04:20, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey senpai~ Liz and I are on chat now~ Hope to see you soon~ Piglet98 (talk) 08:55, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey senpai~ I'll be on chat around 7:30-8~ Hope to see you then~ Piglet98 (talk) 08:13, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey senpai~ How r u? I'll be on chat around 7:30~ Hope to see you then~ Piglet98 (talk) 08:28, February 20, 2014 (UTC) It won't? q.q Piglet98 (talk) 09:30, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Nope, can you get on IE chat? Piglet98 (talk) 09:34, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Maybe give it a few minutes Piglet98 (talk) 09:37, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Exactly, who knows? XD Piglet98 (talk) 09:44, February 21, 2014 (UTC) *crosses fingers* Work! Let us on! >~< Piglet98 (talk) 09:49, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Good Luck XD Oh! And I like Envy and Lust~ Very nice~ :3 Piglet98 (talk) 10:09, February 21, 2014 (UTC) *cries* _ _II Piglet98 (talk) 10:40, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Please Wikia! Work! Chat! Work! q.q Piglet98 (talk) 10:44, February 21, 2014 (UTC) *takes out scythe* Work =3= Piglet98 (talk) 10:48, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Well....threats aren't working _ _II Piglet98 (talk) 10:52, February 21, 2014 (UTC) What do we do? .....Get our mother's phones and talk? XDD Piglet98 (talk) 11:01, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Naaw XD Piglet98 (talk) 11:05, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Im gonna head to bed too, I was used as a soccer ball in my game today @-@ See ya tomorrow~ Piglet98 (talk) 11:12, February 21, 2014 (UTC) I got a Death Note Booklet at the show, here! XD Piglet98 (talk) 02:16, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Why do you think I bought? XDD Piglet98 (talk) 02:28, February 22, 2014 (UTC) What?! I can get on either!!! q.q and....there are kittens here! >~< Piglet98 (talk) 02:47, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Must resist kittens! .....x3 And what do we do? Get our mother's phones and text? XD Piglet98 (talk) 02:54, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Curses! =3= Work Chat! Work!! >~< Piglet98 (talk) 02:59, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Does your phone have credit? Piglet98 (talk) 03:09, February 22, 2014 (UTC) There goes plan B _ _II Piglet98 (talk) 03:17, February 22, 2014 (UTC) It's ok, it's not your fault that the chat is being mean =.= And...I just bought a Pokemon Poster!! X3 Piglet98 (talk) 03:23, February 22, 2014 (UTC) I'm gonna go on some rides now so send me a message if you can get on chat~ Piglet98 (talk) 03:33, February 22, 2014 (UTC) I'm about to collapse @-@ Piglet98 (talk) 05:40, February 22, 2014 (UTC) I can get on chat! I can get on chat!!! \^-^/ Piglet98 (talk) 05:54, February 22, 2014 (UTC) And now I can't...._ _II Piglet98 (talk) 06:01, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Chat!!! Nevermind my last one! I can get on! :,D Piglet98 (talk) 06:15, February 22, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I just got home! Please tell me you haven't shut your computer off yet!!! q.q Piglet98 (talk) 10:24, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Again! I'm really sorry! I just got home! I am reply sorry! q.q Piglet98 (talk) 10:26, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Sorry!! >~< Again! Really, really sorry! q.q But I can see that you've gone to bed so night~ Piglet98 (talk) 10:53, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Hai~! I'll be on now~ and again: Sorry about last night! >~< Piglet98 (talk) 08:18, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey senpai~ I'm going on chat now~ Hope to see you soon~ Piglet98 (talk) 08:18, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Hey senpai~ I'll be on chat soon~ Hope to see you then~ Piglet98 (talk) 08:06, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey senpai~ I'm going on chat now~ See you soon~ Piglet98 (talk) 08:42, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Not on chat later Hey senpai~ I won't be on chat later because I'm going out for dinner and won't be back until late and I also have soccer later so....yer ^^" See you tomorrow~ Piglet98 (talk) 22:27, February 27, 2014 (UTC)